<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Embers Of Hope by AzulaLover50000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986069">The Embers Of Hope</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzulaLover50000/pseuds/AzulaLover50000'>AzulaLover50000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Crazy Azula (Avatar), F/F, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Kataang Kids, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Protective Zuko (Avatar), Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suki Dies Young, Ty Lee Keeps Azula Sane, Ursa (Avatar) is a Good Parent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:29:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzulaLover50000/pseuds/AzulaLover50000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic Two</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Toph Beifong/Sokka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prologue</p><p>Azula looked at her daughter with a smile, Shiki had grown into a beautiful girl, her eyes gold like her birth mother's and her skin tan like her father's, her hair black with brown streaks. "Look mum!" She called, raising a small boulder above the ground, which Azula gasped at. "That's pretty good, beautiful form as well." "Thanks, I can't wait to show mama this!" Shiki said after putting it down, Azula couldn't believe how strong her daughter was, thank Agni her father wasn't an earthbender, let alone here; he'd likely try to weaponise her daughter, or banish her.</p><p>At noon, the family were having a pot of tea with a delicious seasoned goat-sheep meat and rice. "Look at  me mama!" Shiki smiled, showing Ty Lee what she found out she could do, the acrobat squealed with delight at the sight. "Let's go to uncle Zuko's, he's gonna love this!" "Zuzu will be proud of you." "Thanks" The little girl smiled, she loved visiting her uncle, aunt and her cousin, they made her feel welcome.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter One; Family</p><p>Arriving at the palace, Azula, her wife and daughter was treated by a hug by Zuko. "Agni, look how she's grown!" Zuko said as Azula left to visit the gardens, a smile on his face. "Watch this!" The little girl said, before preforming a kicking motion and causing a boulder to fly into the air. "That's awesome! You wait till you see Izumi!"</p><p>As Azula neared the gardens she heard some servants muttering to one another. "Why does he let that ugly freak back?" One asked. "It's his loss, that his bitch of a sister is a dishonourable mess," Azula sighed as she walked away, unsure if they were telling the truth. When she returned she saw Izumi bending lightning through elegant throwing knives. "She's quite skilled with those," came the monotone voice of Mai. "I can imagine, she has a great role model after all."</p><p>"It is good to see you." "And you Mai," Azula replied, she smiled happily. "Never asked, why did you choose an earthbender to be the father of your child?" Mai asked, curious to the answer. "If it was a firebender I was afraid I'd be like my father, if it was a waterbender I'd be afraid she'd become a bloodbender, so the safest bet was an for her to be an earthbender. I'm glad she isn't like me, she's such a kind soul."</p><p>Later that day, the family enjoyed a meal that made the siblings think of the good days. Few as they were, it was pleasing to reminisce.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Two; Burning Hatred</p><p>Late at night, Azula left to visit her father in his cell, her face bitter. "If it isn't my little princess, how are y—." Ozai was cut off by a slap, the former princess snarled. "I am no princess, but I know one thing. You are no father to me and Zuko either!" "Oh really, because I remember you being born to my wife," Ozai grinned, a scowl covered the young woman's face. "You burned my brother, you broke my arm in training and psychologically abused this family!" She sneered, she then put her hand to his face. "Let's see how you like it!" With those words, she slammed his nose onto the bars before leaving the cell. She felt guilty at feeling pleasure at what she'd done, but it was the right thing to do, it must be.</p><p>"Ty Lee," Azula started. We're leaving." The acrobat didn't question, nor did she argue; she could tell her wife was seething. After arriving home, she finally asked what was wrong. "Nothing I just want to have a walk," she replied leaving a nearby tavern, memories haunting her mind and threatening to strike. "Okay, just be back soon."</p><p>A few hours later Azula sat down on a bench, placing her face in her hands, crying. Why couldn't he lover her? Hearing the sound of a rustling of leaves, she threw flames at the source only to see it was her daughter and wife. She stopped it in time, but the hurt was done. "Dammit Azula! You could have killed me, you could have killed your daughter, I've tried so hard to help you! Why do you have to act so unloveable!" Ty Lee yelled furiously, before turning around. "Where are you going?!" Azula spat. "To Kyoshi Island, somewhere away from you!" She snapped taking her frightened child with her. "Ty Lee come back!" Azula wails, knowing it is futile. "Ty Lee please … I'm sorry!" But the acrobat has already left and Azula falls to her knees, knowing all she can do is cry in despair</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Three; Relapse</p><p>The next day, Zuko finds his sister missing and goes looking for her, he finds her on the side of the road, her body shaking from tears and her face covered in run mascara. He sees the remnants of a campfire beside her, he carefully carries her to the royal carriage and takes her to bed, hoping she would be okay. At Kyoshi Island, Suki is furious. "What happened?!" Suki asked. "She almost attacked us, please don't hurt her," the acrobat responds. "So long as she doesn't visit here, she's no longer welcome." "I'm kinda with Suki," Sokka agreed, he still hated her for what she did to his girlfriend several years ago.</p><p>Hours later, nurses have arrived and are trying in vain to feed Azula; knowing that she wouldn't eat willingly, they stick a flexible reed tube into her nose and down her oesophagus before pouring a liquid into it. It is disgusting and Azula is almost retching, she dry heaves as they remove the tube, and leave her to herself, hoping she'll be fine.</p><p>Azula walks to a journal and scrawls violently at the pages before turning the page and slashing the brush at the page, she then places her hand into the fire, letting it lick across her palm and fingers, until the putrid smell of burning skin filled the room, without hesitation she repeats with the other hand. Her drive for bending slowly dying, nobody hears her cry herself to sleep</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Four; Art of a Broken Soul</p><p>Zuko hadn't seen Azula since he took her to bed; he felt saddened by this and sad that due to a mistake that could have been avoided Ty Lee had recklessly kicked out his sister and lived just with their daughter and Azula was now alone. Walking into her room with care not to wake her, he noticed her now bandaged hands were shaking with pain, he then walked over to a leather bound journal by a candle on her scratched mahogany desk.</p><p>Opening it he sees nearly nonsensical scribblings of how she is sorry, turning the page he saw an image that almost made him sick, it was a naked figure with a bloody, mutilated and broken body, its screaming face looking distorted, black ink runs from its eyes and down its cheeks. Its surroundings adorned with blood and flames in the shape of tortured faces. The figure disturbing to look at and upon its stomach, in the same red ink is the word, 'monster', around its body are the words 'freak', 'unloveable', 'dishonourable', 'bitch', 'ugly', 'mess', 'detestable' and 'heartless". There are other words, but they are overlapping to the point they are unintelligible, there were also clawed hands and thorny vines surrounding and clawing at it, making it even more unsettling.</p><p>Its cracked heart is ripped out, impaled and is bleeding, he feels loss and sadness and pain radiating from the art. Looking closer, he noticed its eyes were a familiar gold and its hair a familiar shape, this wasn't just any painting. This was a self portrait; it showed how Azula felt others thought of her and what she believed about herself. "I'm sorry sister, I'll get Ty Lee back, I promise on my honour."</p><p>"How is she?" Mai asked, she knew that Azula likely had trauma from the Black Lotus Incident four and a half years ago "Not good, how am I going to convince Ty Lee it was a mistake, that Azula thought they were assassins?" "Maybe get Iroh and Ursa, they'd be happy to help you and to help Azula," Mai replied; she was sad to see he friend revert to a state of depression, the only reason she was of ideal weight was the unpleasant forced feeding she had to endure every hour.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Five; Advice</p><p>Iroh and Ursa came home to find a letter on the floor, opening it they read the words 'Azula has relapsed after a mistake in which she nearly burned her wife and child, they've left to Kyoshi Island, where I'm sure Suki would try to hurt my sister if she arrived. Please come; I'm worried about her.' Iroh stroked his beard, this was going to be difficult.</p><p>When Iroh and Ursa arrived at the palace they saw Zuko feeding the turtle-ducks. "Lord Zuko? You sent for us?" With those words the Fire Lord stood up. "I'll take you to her," he said, sadness in his voice. When they arrived at Azula's room, they saw the nursed had just finished feeding her; her bandaged hands still shaking. "Azula, I heard you had a falling out." "Why do you care, I'm a monster," she said. "You're not a monster Azula," Ursa said, looking sad. "That's what the servants think, I heard them."</p><p>Zuko was livid that people he trusted could treat her so poorly. "I'll tell them to stop later, but we need you back with Ty Lee." Azula hesitated. "She hates me," Iroh raised his hand. "No, she's just confused, I promise to help, you deserve love."</p><p>Far away the group of earthbenders who assaulted Azula years ago had formed an alliance; they had named themselves the Avenging Sons. "Brother, the princess is vulnerable, do we attack?" One asked the leader. "No, wait until she is elsewhere, at the palace. That way the Fire Lord will learn his place," the leader said, his face in a scowl.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Six; Rekindling Passion</p><p>Azula noticed the journey was taking longer, must be rough seas. "Why are you helping me?" She asked her uncle. "Because you showed me how much you can heal," he replied, he saw a mirror of himself after the loss of his beloved son. "I just hurt everybody I care for," Azula said, looking down in shame. "Almost everybody, you stopped yourself with your most loved ones."</p><p>When they finally made landfall, Azula was tackled by Sokka. "You're not welcome here!" He yelled as his fist collided with her jaw. "That is enough!" Iroh dragged Sokka off his niece. "I'm not here to fight," Azula said, wiping sweat from her brow. "Please Sokka, I need to see Ty Lee and Shiki." "Fine, she hasn't been the same since she arrived. She's been miserable, saying it's her fault, over and over, Shiki has been upset all week as well," Sokka said, leading the old man and his niece to the hut Ty Lee was in.</p><p>Hearing a knock on the door, Ty Lee opened it. "H-hey," Azula quietly stammered, she expected a slap and was taken aback by the feeling of arms around her. "I'm sorry, I just got so stressed I—." "I understand Azula, we should have messaged you, it's good to see you," the acrobat replied, her smile faded when she saw the bandages around Azula's hand. "I'm so sorry, I'll never leave again; I should have known. Just never do this again," the acrobat said. "I promise," Azula said, deeply kissing her wife while Shiki stuck her tongue out in disgust.</p><p>Returning to the village, they felt peaceful, love was burning like the former princess's drive. "It's nice to be home," Ty Lee said, she knew her wife's hands were still painful, and the dressing needed to be changed. Slowly, gently removing the bandages she saw the extent of the burns; she placed sterile bandages around her palm and fingers. "Gently please!" Azula winced, the stinging of saline almost as painful as the raw scar tissue when her hands had just been burned.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Seven; Therapy</p><p>Weeks had passed and Azula was undergoing treatment, they found her rekindled self-doubt hardest to treat. "Ty Lee, it's hopeless," she said, looking sadly at her wife. "It isn't, it will take time. I'm sorry I called you unlovable, it was wrong," Ty Lee said, placing her hand on her cheek. hearing those words from her wife, Azula felt better hearing this.</p><p>The acrobat gently removed the bandages and saw the scars on her wife's hand had healed to the best they could, sad at what she had made Azula do. "Can you bend?" Azula tried, the heat of her blue fire causing a painful, burning feeling. "It hurts, but yeah." "I'm never going to leave again, I promise on my life." When Azula was asleep, Ty Lee wrote to Suki and the Kyoshi Warriors, stating that she was wrong to treat Azula the way she did, that they should forgive her and if they didn't she'd never speak to them again.</p><p>When it arrived at the island, Suki sighed. "Dammit," she muttered, knowing Ty Lee wouldn't accept any negative answer. Writing that she and the others would give Azula a final chance, with the condition of Azula vowing never to hurt Ty Lee again. "Damn, Ty Lee really made a good point huh?" Sokka sighed, he was sure of that. "Perhaps, I don't know."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Eight; Friends and Family</p><p>Azula was relieved she was given a chance, Suki was more stubborn as she was and that took some doing. She, her wife and daughter then heard a knock on the door; it was a royal representative with a scroll. "Lord Zuko had invited you, Iroh, Ursa and his friends to dine at the royal palace, are you willing to come?" "Yes, it would be an honour, I'll get Ty Lee and Shiki."</p><p>Arriving at the palace she saw Katara who had a little girl with her, the waterbender walked over to her. "I'm sorry it's taken so long, but I now realise you can change, I'm sorry for how I treated you," she said, but there was no trust in her blue eyes. "I'm sorry too, sorry for what I did to Aang." Ty Lee smiled at the fact her wife had made up with the wife of the Avatar, she also saw Izumi and Shiki play once again.</p><p>At the dinner table it was a tense silence, Suki and Sokka were uncomfortable around the former princess. "The duck tastes amazing!" Ty Lee said, breaking it. "That's true," Iroh smiled. "That's a nice dress Suki," Azula said, smiling smiling as warmly as she could. "Thank you," the warrior said, unsure how to act. "You've changed Azula," Sokka remarked as he placed the seasoned meat in his mouth. "Yeah, I had a good reason to," Azula grinned, looking at her wife with a smile. </p><p>The next day, Azula decided to bend in the courtyard, looking happy. "You know Avatar, you should be careful who you sneak up on … your sons and daughter, are a lot like you," she grinned, he smiled at the compliment "Thanks, I was just wondering if you could teach me lightningbending?" Azula nodded, showing him the movements and her secret to mastering it. It took him a while, but eventually he pulled it off. "Cool!" The Avatar said, with a warm smile on his wise features</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Nine; Anniversary</p><p> Azula woke up with a start, every year on this particular morning she was haunted, haunted by almost killing her brother, screaming until she passed out while being chained to a grate, soaking wet. She went for a walk and encountered a familiar face and a very young child, but she looked unrecognisable in the armour she wore. "Toph?" "Hey princess psycho, it's good you see you!" Azula had no idea why Toph was so kind. "Yeah … it is, who's this?" Toph laughed uncomfortably at the question. "This is Lin, we're here to cope with a … divorce," Toph hesitated as she replied.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I can guess that must have been hard," the former princess said, knowing the pain the woman was feeling. "Yeah, wasn't nice. I heard this is the anniversary of Ozai's defeat … oh, sorry I forgot." Toph realised that Azula had too been defeated that day. "It's fine, I deserved my fate, I'm glad to have Ty Lee and Zuzu," Azula said. "You sure are, it's good to see you," Toph said with an affectionate punch. "Heard that your kid's a great earthbender, I can help teach her if you like." Azula nodded at the request, glad to receive help.</p><p>Elsewhere, the Avenging Sons had arrived at the Fire Fation capital planned to attack, their hatred burning. "Brothers, it is nearly time. The daughter of Ozai must be punished," the leader said, the group raised their fists in a salute.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Ten; Death of a Warrior</p><p>"My father used to teach me how to resist torture," Azula admitted abruptly to Ty Lee. "Broken bones, cuts and drowning by wet cloth," she continued. "Why didn't you run away?" Ty Lee asked. "I did, as a punishment he broke my ankle," the former princess said. "That's why I knew about that girl on Ember Island's injury; I had to get over a similar hesitation myself or he'd banish me." Ty Lee placed her hand on her wife's face. "He will never hurt you again," she vowed.</p><p>A few hours later, Azula was in the courtyard with Sokka, Suki and several Kyoshi Warriors, the warrior wearing her makeup while her fiancé was wearing his usual garb. "I know you don't like me, I just want to tell you I'm sorry," they heard Azula say. "Thanks, it's fine. We're sorry too, we should be more open to change considering your illness." Azula smiled hearing the kind words. Her smile was cut short by the sound of cracking rocks and witnessed figures wearing masks, she saw the figures firing rocks bent into points at the woman, the warriors ran and tried to deflect the projectiles.</p><p>The princess tried to evade as much she could and Sokka and the warriors fighting the best they could, five of which were killed. "Azula!" Came a yell and the former princess was pushed to the floor, Azula looked up to see Suki has been impaled by shards of rock. Azula shot lightning at the earthbenders who ran soon after, she then saw Sokka forcing her to apply pressure to the wound. "Come on!" He yelled, as the warrior coughed up blood, "heh, leave it, I'll be fine." "Stay with me," Sokka said with tears running doen his face, holding his beloved. "Always," Suki said with a tearful smile, placing a bloody hand to his cheek. The couple kissed one more time before the warrior, with her eyes closed, fell limp in his arms.</p><p>"Suki? Suki?!" Sokka sobbed, the princess looked sad. "I'm sorry," Azula said mournfully, only for Zuko, Ty Lee, Mai, Katara, Aang and Toph to look at the scene. "You! You're sorry?!" Sokka asked sadness and anger in his tone. "I promise I'll help you get through this, for Suki," Azula vowed, watching as Sokka broke down in tears over the body of Suki.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Eleven; Helping Sokka</p><p>Later that day Azula was sad, she was writing to her uncle, Toph also knew that Ty Lee and Shiki had also been affected by the death, clearly the former princess felt responsible. "I don't want to talk," she heard him say to his sister, a harsh bitterness in his voice. "What's the matter meathead? Haven't heard you this down before?" "Toph," Sokka started, unsure how to reply. "My first girlfriend died to save the world and became the moon, I didn't want to think someone close to me would die again, especially not her."</p><p>Days later, familiar face walked into the room, her face was grim, she had overheard the conversation. "What do you want?" Sokka asked, only to see it was Iroh. "Here, have some tea," he said. "I heard about Suki, I'm sorry," he placed a hand on Sokka's shoulder. "Thanks I guess, but why are you here? I doubt you know how I feel right now," Sokka sighed, sipping his tea. "I do, I lost by beloved son Lu Ten." Sokka was surprised. "Sorry, I didn't know," he whispered remorsefully.</p><p>"How did you get over it?" He asked. "I'm never over it, I just try to make amends so I can find peace. It was Azula who had sent for me; she wanted to help, but knew you wouldn't accept it from her." Sokka felt bad, he never considered this. Perhaps Azula was kinder than he and his sister gave her credit for.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Twelve; Landslide</p><p>The day passed, quicker than expected and Ty Lee felt bored. "Let's get out of this place," Ty Lee said, she hated being still. "Yeah, let's," Azula said, in the past she would have relished in Sokka's misery, but now she hated seeing people sad. In the market the acrobat payed a man for a necklace she'd give her wife, hoping she'd like it. "I hoped you like it," she said happily. "I love it Ty Le—."</p><p>With a crack, Ty Lee looked in horror as she saw her wife twitch as rocks barraged her, before she fell hard to the floor, whimpering. "Azula!" "She had this coming," came a voice, it was none other than Long Feng; in his bitterness from his parents death, he had joined the Avenging Sons, the acrobat cried as the man ran into the shadows. "Ty Lee! what happened t—." Mai covered her mouth and gasped. "We need to get her to Katara, fast," she said.</p><p>In the palace Katara was bonding with Sokka, who had appeared better than before. It was then they heard the door slam open, Mai and Ty Lee were holding the former princess; she had deep cuts on her back and fallen unconscious. "Help her!" Ty Lee cried. Katara was hesitant, remembering her husband and Zuko's near fatal lightning attacks. "Very well," she said, using water from a pitcher to heal Azula.</p><p>Zuko was with his sister hours later, he had found that Long Feng had been recaptured and his bending taken away, he was mortified by the fact Azula was in so much pain again. "Th-this sucks," she laughed, wincing as the doctors placed cream onto her torso. "Yeah, I bet," he said, he was glad she was safe. When the siblings left the room, Azula saw Mai. "I'm glad you're safe," she said in the same monotone as she always had. "I have my wife and best friend to thank for that," she said smiling at Mai, noticing a smile on her face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Thirteen; Rebellion's End</p><p>After weeks of the bandages being replaced and removed, Azula was invited to another feast. Thankfully, due to still visiting her brother, it didn't take long to enter the dining hall. "Man," Sokka said with a grin. "You never said that giraffe-lizard steak was this good," the feeling of happiness returning to him, that making his friends happy.</p><p>The mood was interrupted by the sound of shouts and the Avatar and his friends left the palace. The revolt was long and bloody, the guards dropping dead like flies. "Death to the princess!" The combatant's leader roared at his foe, launching a boulder at Azula's chest with a crack. Azula fell to the ground, Ty Lee noticed one of her ribs wife was wheezing, clearly her lung had collapsed from the unrelenting barrage of heavy boulders.</p><p>After dodging and deflecting, Avatar encased them in ice, preparing to remove their bending. "N-no," came a weak voice, it was Azula. "Don't do it." "Why?" Aang replied. "They're orphans, they deserve kindness, another chance. "Please Aang … for them," Azula wheezed, two of her ribs fractured, Aang nodded as he freed them. the rebels were surprised. "Why? We've killed people, tried to kill you. Why? I don't understand," the leader asked.</p><p>"Because it is the right thing to do, there's a couple in a mining village that can be your new family if you wish," Aang said, offering them a chance and hoping they'd take it. "W-we will, forgive us Avatar and forgive us Fire Lord," the bowed, Zuko replied quickly. "If the Avatar can forgive me and my sister, so can I forgive you," he said, as Aang released the former rebels.</p><p>Later that day, Azula was lying in a bed, mosning in pain. "Does it hurt?" Ty Lee asked. "Not as much since they set the bones," the former princess whispered. "Mum?" Came a voice. "H-hey Shiki, good to see you kid." "Will you be okay?" The girl asked, concerned for her mother. "Yeah, thanks to Katara."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Fourteen; New Year</p><p>After months of her bones and lung healing, Azula remembered it the morning day of the eve of the new year. It certainly was going to be a night to remember, a night to remember the fallen and move on from the past. "Considering all the trouble, I can't believe how quick the year has gone, can you?" Ty Lee asked, her optimism as unwavering as ever. "Not really, I'm sorry for almost killing you, for so many things." "You don't need to apologise, we've all made mistakes. Katara told me yesterday that during the battle against the Black Lotus, she got so enraged when they almost hurt Mai, she ended up causing them to become paralysed by a sharp shard of ice."</p><p>Azula didn't know this. "Yeah, but I guess she didn't get threatened by her father that her face would be burned like Zuko's if she didn't bend lightning," the former princess sighed, Ty Lee felt sick at that thought. "I'd have loved you either way," she said, making Azuls feel better. Later, Aang saw Azula bending in the courtyard. "Can I ask a favour?" She asked. "What is it?" "Teach me how to redirect lighting, I know Zuko taught you how," she asked, she knew there were firebenders that hated her. "Very well, just do what I do."</p><p>After the trying but eventually successful ordeal, Azula got dressed for the evening; looking in the mirror, she found that she was excited as the servants dressed her, but for some reason she couldn't feel comfortable. "Leave," she said abruptly, catching the servants off guard. "Please," the servants looked at one another, before leaving with a bow. She looked at the sword her uncle gave her; picking it up, she lowered her hair and raised it before cutting it short. Minutes later, Zuko entered the room. "You've cut your hair," he said, noting that her hair was now in a crude, bob-cut. "Yeah, is … is it bad?" She asked hesitantly, unsure what he'd say to her. "No, it looks good on you," he smiled. "Come, the party is going to begin in thirteen minutes," Zuko smiled warmly. "Thanks."</p><p>The party was stunning, it reminded her of Ember Island, only more formal. "Man, this is a great party," Sokka slurred, slightly drunk. "Sure is," Aang laughed. When the ceremonial candle burned in its entirety, signifying the start of the new year, cheers filled the room. "Happy new year my love, you look good with that haircut," Ty Lee smiled. "Happy new ye—. Azula stopped as she looked to the side and saw Sokka and Toph kissing. "Get a room," she said, facepalming.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Fifteen; Home at Last</p><p>After a sleep that ended late in the morning, Azula and Ty Lee got dressed, dressed Shiki and after a brief meal, left to return home. "See you on Izumi's birthday sister," Zuko said, he never likes seeing people he cared for leave. "You will, I promise on my honour Zuzu," the woman smiled, warmth in her purring tone. "Tell Izumi she's going to be a great Fire Lord one day, please."</p><p>When at last the trio arrived to their little house, Azula noticed Shiki was bouncing around as if on sugar. "She may not be yours by blood, but she has a lot of you in her Ty Lee," Azula smirked, watching as the acrobat struggled to contain Shiki's hyperactivity. "Yeah sure, mind helping me out?" Ty Lee asked. "Nope, just enjoying the view," Azula laughed, Ty Lee giving her a mock frown in response. The family ate a roasted fish stew at midday, for drinks they had a mix of tea. "There's nothing quite like home," Ty Lee smiled, her grey eyes wide with joy. "No, there sure isn't."</p><p>After hours of playing with Shiki, before sending her to bed Azula confessed something she never thought she would. "I never thought I'd see the day when I wanted something other than power," Azula admitted, she didn't know why; perhaps it was because she felt comfort in her wife's presence. "I did, I always knew that deep down you wanted to find your place, love and a family," Ty Lee noted, she knew that her wife was more vulnerable than the world knew.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Sixteen; Poisoned</p><p>Azula smiles, life feels good; she has a loving wife, a child and caring family she wanted. "What's that Shiki?" She asks, looking at her daughter's painting. "It's a lotus made of blue flame," she smiled. "It's beautiful, what made you think of it?" Azula asked Shiki. "You, mum. Your fire makes me feel warm." "Anything for my daughter," Azula smiled, ruffling her daughters hair.</p><p>The family went for a walk in the countryside; it was beautiful and serene, Azula looked on as her wife played with her daughter, she felt at peace. A brief rustle in a nearby bush made her turn. 'It must be nothing,' she thought to herself, that's when a cloaked figure jumped from the bush; in a swift moment he slashed at her face only for Azula burned his throat in return, which made the man run away. "Azula! Are you alright?" Ty Lee called, concerned. "Y-yeah," Azula was scratching at the cut. "It burns, I don't understand," she admitted.</p><p>Halfway to their home, Ty Lee noticed, the wound wasn't healing and appeared infected, with a faint rash beginning to form. "A-are you okay?" The acrobat asked. "It's hard to breath," Azula wheezed, scratching her arms, legs and trunk. "We can make it Zula," Ty Lee smiled, hiding a sinking feeling. "Is mum gonna be okay?" "Y-yeah Shiki, she will."</p><p>When they got home, Azula blacked out. "Azula!" Her wife called, she saw her wife was barely breathing and the rash had got worse, she begged her daughter to call for help. After a minute, a local healer helped Ty Lee carry Azula to their bed. "This isn't an infection, she has been poisoned by white jade bush juice." "I-is there something you can to do?" The acrobat begged with wide eyes, she was on the verge of hyperventilating. "Calm down … Yes, do you have any bacui berries?" The man replied, trying to be comforting. "Yes," Ty Lee said, running to the fruit basket before returning. The man squashed the berries between his fingers and rubbed it into Azula's cut which had stopped bleeding, only to realise that her pulse was gone, likely for a few minutes. Using CPR and artificial respiration, Azula's heartbeat started again.</p><p>"Will she be okay?" Shiki asked. "Yes, but it will take a while due to the poison being in her bloodstream. She's lucky you live so close to where you walked," he said, letting his hand stroke his chin. Days and hours passed and at last Azula awoke, gasping for air. "T-Ty Lee? Shiki?" She said. "We're here," the acrobat smiled, tears in her eyes. "It's good to see you're okay," Azula smiled upon hearing those words. "I need to see uncle," she said, her golden eyes wide.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Seventeen; Awake at Last</p><p>Azula knocked on the door of the Jasmine Dragon at sunset. "I'm glad to hear you have recovered, but you are a bit late for service, the older man laughed. "It's not about that," Azula said, eyes still wide. "Is mother here?" She asked. "No, she's at the market, do come in," He said, letting his niece in. Giving her a cup of tea despite the time, he was intrigued as to what has shaken Azula so much. "What is the issue?" "It's not an issue uncle … it-it's that when I died, I saw him," she said, still surprised. "Lu Ten told me he's proud of of us all, that he's most proud of you." Hearing those words, Iroh smiled. "Thank you for letting me know," he said, tears running down his features. "No uncle, thank you, had it not been for you Zuzu would have been a tyrant, had it not been for you he'd never have tried to help me through my illness, he'd have banished Ty Lee for trying."</p><p>"Hmm, that is true … but it has been a privilege, even if it was difficult at times. You have truly grown wise my niece," Iroh said, refilling her cup. "I never thought I'd say this to you, but ginseng and jasmine tea," Azula said, a slight smile on her face. "Must be genetic preferences," her uncle grinned.</p><p>"Azula?" Came a voice. "Mother!" Azula said as she hugged Ursa with a wide grin, something that took her mother by surprise. "I heard what had happened to you, both at the palace and outside the walls." "It's thanks to Ty Lee and many others I'm alive," Azula admitted as the hug ended. "It's good to see you safe," Ursa said, stroking her daughters cheek with a melancholic look on her face. "I'm afraid that will scar," she said. "I-is it going to be bad?" Azula asked, worried about her wife's view <br/>on the scar and if it would be hideous. "It will be barely noticeable, but you needn't worry, your wife would love you if your entire face had been burned. I want you to know, that I am proud of you."</p><p>After finishing her tea, Azula left to her home. She looked at her hands; why did she do this? It was stupid and made everything that touched them slightly painful to endure, she really messed up here. "I'm home," she called, sitting down heavily. "What's wrong?" "It's going to scar, I've been told you won't mind." "I won't Zula, so what's wrong?" Ty Lee replied. "What if people mock me?" Her wife asked, looking unusually worried. "I'll chi block them so hard they'll be paralysed for hours," the acrobat said with a comforting smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Eighteen; Sins of the Father</p><p>At the palace Zuko looked at the letter from Ty Lee and sighed with relief, his sister was better and was finally on good terms with their mother. Later that day he left the throne room and visited his father. "Hello Ozai," he said. "I heard about Azula," the man in the cell said. "Weak like her uncle, a true princess would have seen it coming," Ozai said, his eyes narrowed. "She has chosen a different path, one of peace and love. Let me tell you how you made her a princess; you broke her arm and wrist on training, forced her to dance on broken glass, beat her and threatened her!" "She was more than that," Ozai said with a smile, it took Zuko a while to realise what his father meant, but when he did, he turned round. "You monster!" He shouted, furious and aghast. After leaving the prison, he took the boat to Ba Sing Se, he needed to help his sister, knowing full well bad repression affects the mind.</p><p>A week later, Azula woke up gasping for air for seventeenth time that week. "What is it? You've been like this for days." "It's nothing," the former princess replied, that's when their was a knock at the door. Opening it, she saw her brother. "Come in!" She smiled. "Thank you." After Ty Lee poured them tea, the Fire Lord spoke up, he looked grim. "I-I know what he did to you Azula," Azula choked on her tea. "I don't know what you mean," she murmured. "He raped you Azula," Zuko said sadly. Ty Lee gasped, the princess didn't want to show weakness, but couldn't stop herself from crying. "It's true, Agni it's true. Not just him, some of the asylum guards as well," she sobbed, shaking in her brother's arms. "It's going to be okay, I'll get uncle and mother; they'll help you," Zuko promised, hugging his broken sister, tight, while Ty Lee and Shiki watched in sadness.</p><p>When Zuko left the hut to get his mother and uncle, he, Iroh and Ursa arrived in less than fifteen minutes. "I'm so sorry Azula, when did this happen?" "Wh-when Zuko was banished," Azula replied, shaking. "I know how you feel. The memory never leaves, but the feeling fades as long as you talk your issues."</p><p>Azula smiled sadly. "I'm a lost cause," she sighed. "No you're not, you have a mostly loving, kind family who loves you, loves you in spite of everything." "Thank you Zuzu, thank you all for helping me so much." Azula found that the therapy took many long months, some days she would barely eat and or woke up, she'd be screaming and she would have hallucinations of her father. "It's going to be okay," her wife said, kind as she had always been.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Ninteen; Change</p><p>It took months of recovery and the former princess felt better, but something still felt wrong, she looked in the wardrobe and put some of her wife's clothes on. A tunic, a pair of boots, a pair of leggings and a pair of gauntlets; all in the colours of the Earth Kingdom, suddenly she felt better. "It looks good on you," Azula heard her wife say. "Thanks, the gauntlets irritate the scars, but despite that, it feels right." "I'm glad to hear you feel comfortable, Agni knows you deserve it after everything that's happened over the years."</p><p>Azula was watching in amazement as her daughter managed to bend a slither of metal from a rock into a small comb. "Look mum!" Shiki said. "W-wow," Azula gasped, Ty Lee looked equally amazed. "She must have your natural talent, just in a different element." "You're right about that," Azula laughed, she has to write to her brother about this.</p><p>A few days later, Zuko saw a servant walk to him, an envelope in his hand. "Letter from the former princess Fire Lord Zuko," they said, passing the note. Zuko opened it, read and gasped at the contents of the letter. He felt happy as he read his sister's note, he never thought his sister would find her place before. "I'm glad you found your place," he smiled as he looked out the window.</p><p>Azula heard a knock on the door, opening it she saw Toph, Lin and Sokka, she groans, Toph is always so damn loud. "Hey Princess Psycho, we got a letter from Zuko, he said you have some news." "Shiki can bend metal." "Lemme see," the Water Tribe man said. He gasped as Shiki made a ball from one of his boomerangs. "Wha-whoa, she's quicker than Toph," he said, getting a glare from Toph. "I'm not deaf Meathead." Azula smiled hearing this, she and Toph were likely going to be good friends in the future.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Epilogue</p><p>Two days pass and Azula had only days ago, sent invites for the Avatar, his family and his friends, including her own brother, his wife and daughter, for today was the anniversary of the liberation of Ba Sing Se; every year civilians from all classes come together and raise elegant lanterns into the sky; the lanterns in the shops were green with the symbol of the city and on the opposite side, a dragon surrounded by lotus flowers with the words 'Dragon of the West' painted below it. When she was home she heard sounds outside and opened the door and saw her uncle and mother, the Sky Bison and the royal carriage. "Can you believe it's been only six years Mai?" Zuko asked his wife, who shook her head. "Honestly? No I really can't."</p><p>"It's good to see you once more," Mai said with a rare smile, Azula smiled sadly. "I just wanted to apologise," she began. "I was a shit friend." "You were, but that is the past. You need to let go of it, you deserve peace as much as Zuko." Azula smiled, before revealing something that shocked the Fire Lady. "Had people not figured out who I was when Zuzu banished me years ago, I'd have called myself Mai Lee … after my only true friends." "That's nice of you," Mai said, a hint of surprise underlying her monotone.</p><p>The women smiled as they talked, it was almost as if Boiling Rock had never happened. Later that evening, it was time for dinner, it was a succulent dish of fish, rice and nuts. "I never knew you were a good cook," Zuko said, looking at Azula. "You don't know many things," Azula purred jokingly, when they finished, they left to the small garden of the hut. "To freedom and health," they said as they lifted the now lit lantern into the sky.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>